


Public Displays of Affection

by aruarudayo



Series: Not In Kansas Anymore [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool au where the entire school is pretty sure Jake and John are related and way-too-close((in a pale or a red way idc))but really, they aren't. Boy do they get fed up with people asking though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from meroune@dreamwidth

“This is stupid,” John says emphatically.

Jake sighs, taking his hand. “I think our classmates have misinterpreted how we know each other.”

“No shit.” He slams his locker closed with more force than necessary. 

“Hey.” Jake stops him from storming off, turning him around and kissing him lightly on the lips. He ignores the people stopping in the hallway and staring at them, not letting up until John relaxes. “This isn’t my fault, mate. I’ve tried telling people that this is a perfectly normal relationship, but it’s difficult when the entire school has the same wrong idea.”

“You didn’t tell anyone about us until I came to this school, though,” John says, frowning. “We snuck around because neither of us is big on being public, but that just made it look worse!”

Jake refrains from commenting that John just looks cute when he’s angry. “I know; I’m sorry, but know the position I was in—I was dating a middle schooler until the past year.”

John gives him a look before abruptly turning and walking away. 

“Gosh darn it, John; wait up!”

John and Jake are three years apart and have been best friends since John was born. They’ve spent time with each other all their lives, appearing in photos from birthdays to Christmas and other holidays and outings in between. None of their friends have ever commented on how the other appears frequently in the frames on their mantles and bedside tables until John became a freshman and was going to the same school as Jake for the first time. 

They came to school together starting the first day. Since they were dating and lived near each other, it made sense.

Jake didn’t really think about the one or two comments about how it’s cool that he “brought his kid brother to school.” John didn’t think about his friends talking about “his older cousin.”

The one time they could spend time together was during lunch, so while they went off alone, they didn’t really hear about how pretty much the entire school thought they were related.

Jake can’t see the resemblance, as he’s always thought of John as unique and has studied his features fairly extensively. John can see it, but he ignored it since it was just another thing that he felt connected him to Jake. 

It wasn’t until about a month later that the whispers finally made it to their ears. Then John’s friend Karkat had caught them with their shirts almost completely off and all hell broke loose. 

“Why did it have to be the noisy one to find us?” Jake groans during history to his friend Dirk. Usually he enjoyed history, but right now he’s too occupied with the rumors and the fact John is still ignoring him. 

“I don’t really care whether you guys actually are related or not,” Dirk says, drawing shitty comics related to his dilemma on Jake’s almost empty notes. “You know how rumors work. Either you ignore them and let them run their course, or you make a big statement in front of everyone.”

Jake stops doodling between Dirk’s drawings. “What sort of statement?”

“I don’t know; birth certificates presented by your parents would shut everyone up, but just saying it in front of everyone might be enough.” He pauses in his own drawing. “Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

Jake doesn’t quite hear him.

A few days later, Jake finds himself in the principal’s office for standing on a lunch table and yelling at everyone present—which is to say most of the school. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” John tells him on the way home. They’re later than usual since Jake had detention. 

“It was worth a try,” Jake grumbles. 

They pass the rest of the car ride in silence. When they pull into Jake’s driveway, John asks, “Would you mind being more public about our relationship?”

“Not really. Why?”

“I think it’d be a real big ‘fuck you’ to the entire high school population if we just barely stayed within the lines of what’s acceptable PDA.” 

The mischievous gleam in John’s eyes makes Jake laugh and ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. “That sounds like a grand idea, love.”

John’s expression changes into something more feral. “We should practice. Now, in your bedroom.”

Jake can’t get out of the car fast enough.

(They make it through the year making a game out of how flustered they can make the people around them. John wins because his prankster game is much better than Jake’s. Jake also doesn’t have any competitive spirit where this sort of thing is involved.)


End file.
